


After the party

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confident Cyrus Goodman, Cuties, Cyrus’ house, First Kiss, M/M, Making Plans, Nervous T.J. Kippen, Post-Episode: s03e20 We Were Here, Smitten T. J. Kippen, Texting, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: TJ and Cyrus text late at night after Andi’s party. TJ goes to Cyrus’ house the next day.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Kudos: 80





	After the party

**Author's Note:**

> TJ Kippen’s point of view.

I lie down on my back as I climb into bed after the best day of my life. I keep thinking about the party and the smile on my face keeps getting bigger and bigger.

_Cyrus Goodman is my boyfriend._

I can't believe it finally happened. I never thought he'd like me back but for some reason he does. I'm so happy I can't even sleep. So I decide to text him.

Teej💜: u still up?

I wait a minute and he replies.

Cccm❤️: yep. everything ok?

Teej💜: more than.

Cccm❤️: great🌟

Teej💜: so... how are you?

Cccm❤️: amazing.

Teej💜: hey, do you, um. wanna

come over tomorrow? around 2?

Cccm❤️: i'd love to.

Teej💜: great. um, I should

sleep now. goodnight

_**read** 11:34 pm_

Cccm❤️: night <3

He just sent me a heart. I feel like I'm melting. I probably won't be sleeping any time soon.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring next to me. I slam the stop button and read the time. 10:30 AM. I'm not sure when I fell asleep last night but not even my alarm can ruin my mood. Cyrus Goodman likes me back. And I held his hand. Here comes this mushy feeling again.

I walk downstairs and grab some cereal. My mom eyes me suspiciously.

"What?" I ask her as I sit down and start to eat.

"Why are you so smiley today? You're never this happy when you get up before noon," she questions me.

"It's just a nice day, that's all," I lie, my mouth full of Cheerios.

"It's raining. You hate the rain," she states, looking me in the eye.

"Is it a crime to just be happy?" I stand up and put my bowl in the sink.

"No, just curious," she says.

I turn to walk upstairs and she stops me, asking, "Did something happen at Andi's party?"

I start to internally panic, but try not to show anything on my face.

"Not much," I say, starting to walk again.

"Come on TJ! You can tell me, I'm your mom. Ooh! Did you finally get a girlfriend?"

"Nope," I state plainly.

As I'm almost up the stairs, she groans, saying, "I can't think of anything else!"

"Good," I tell her as I enter my room and shut the door. The dreamy look returns to my face once again.

I grab my phone and text Cyrus.

Teej💜: hey. um. I was wondering if I

could come to your house instead? my

mom's getting suspicious of why I'm so

happy before noon when it's raining.....

and so she might find out if you come

over and she sees me smile even more...

Cccm❤️: you're so adorable.

let me ask my mom.

I blush at that and wait a few minutes for him to text with the answer.

Cccm❤️: she says sure. still 2pm?

Teej💜: awesome. yeah, still 2.

and I'll have you know, you're

the adorable one.

_**read** 10:59 am_

Cccm❤️: bet.

I chuckle and lock my phone. I might as well get some more sleep before it's time to go to Cyrus' house.

I already have an alarm set on my phone for 1:30 PM, so I lie down on my bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and I roll over to see my mom staring at the lockscreen of my phone.

After she turns off the alarm, I scream, "Mom, what are you doing?! Give me back my phone!"

"Not until you explain yourself. So you do have a girlfriend!"

"What do you mean, I don't have a girlfrie-"

She shoves the phone in my face.

"Oh," is all I can say as I see the message on the screen.

Cccm❤️: see you, Teej.

"Yeah, oh. Why did you lie to me, TJ?" she asks, concern in her voice.

 _I didn't lie about that,_ I think to myself. _But now I guess I have to because you can't find out the truth._

"Okay. Fine. I have a girlfriend." I internally gag at my own words. "But you can't meet her. She's extremely shy a-and not nearly ready."

"It's okay, TJ. You don't have to hide having a girlfriend from me. I'm just glad you're happy," she tells me.

"Thanks, mom." I smile on the outside, but on the inside I feel like crying because I can't ever tell her the truth.

I take my phone from her, and we walk out of my room.

"I'm going to a friend's house, okay?" I ask her.

She smirks. "Friend...or girlfriend?"

_Neither, actually._

"It's just my friend, mom. I promise."

"Okay. Have fun, sweetie," she goes to her office and I head out the door.

As soon as I'm outside, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was close. I walk to Cyrus's house and finally smile again.

When I approach his house, I take a deep breath and let it out. Then I walk up to the door.

After I knock, the door opens and I'm greeted by Cyrus' dad.

"Come on in," he says, taking my coat and hanging it up as I walk in.

"Thanks."

I take off my shoes and he yells, "Cyrus! TJ's here!"

Cyrus immediately runs down the stairs. Man, he looks adorable.

"Hey, Teej!" he says with a bright smile on his face.

"Hi," I greet him as I try not to stare.

"Wanna go to my room and play some games?" he asks me.

"Sure," I say before he leads me upstairs.

We get to his room and he sits on his bed. I stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, not sure what to say. I don't know why I'm so much more nervous after finding out he likes me back. I guess I just don't want to mess it up and make him leave me.

"So...are we gonna play a board game or something, or should we just talk?" I ask.

"Talking's fine." He looks up at me and smiles.

"Cy, you have no idea how much last night meant to me. Holding your hand there on the bench was....the best thing." I tell him as I look down at my hands, playing with my fingers.

"It meant a lot to me, too," he says, still smiling.

"I just...I like you so much and I'm so glad I get to finally be with you."

"I'm really happy to be with you as well," he tells me.

Suddenly, he stands up to and walks over to me.

"Cy, what's happening?" I ask as he stands really close.

"This," he says as he grabs my face and kisses me.

I kiss back, enjoying the moment. His lips taste like chocolate and butterscotch and I smile against his mouth before continuing to kiss him. A few seconds later, we pull away and lean our foreheads together.

"I really like you, muffin."

"I really like you, too."


End file.
